


Cinco da manhã

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV, Yaoi, flangst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Vai querer subir ou quer que eu te carregue?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco da manhã

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito pro desafio da [nchiostru]() (apesar de não ter dado muito certo), usando as palavras **viscoso** , **corredor** e **oportunidade única**.

(2004)

Ele tinha me convidado para passar a noite no trabalho dele de novo, e aceitei mais tranquilo do que na primeira vez. Já sabia o que esperar do lugar, e principalmente das pessoas. Até me empolguei e aceitei duas cervejas, que ajudou a fazer a noite passar voando.

O problema foi sair do lugar depois. Minhas pernas pareciam chumbo, e eu me segurei nos ombros dele até a saída, quando a tontura passou um pouco. O sol do domingo ainda não tinha nascido e as ruas estavam geladas. Me sentia completamente podre, meu corpo implorando por uma cama e o corpo do meu querido me abraçando até que eu dormisse. Parecia que o mundo inteiro era um cenário de teatro e que eu iria tropeçar e cair nos bastidores a qualquer momento.

Lucius queria me abraçar de todo jeito, tentando me convencer a cochilar apoiado nos ombros dele até que o ônibus chegasse, mas eu tinha medo. Roma não era o lugar mais agradável para ficar namorando em público, ou talvez era eu quem se importava demais com o que os outros pensavam. Mas eu tentava evitar ao máximo que ele me beijasse ou mesmo entrelaçasse suas mão na minha enquanto caminhávamos. Ainda mais na saída do trabalho dele, onde o pessoal já seguia o caminho para casa bem bêbado.

Chegamos no ponto de ônibus e ele continuava tentando me abraçar, brincando com os meus cabelos e no fim sossegou quando ficou parado atrás de mim com as mãos nos meus bolsos, um pouco curvado sobre o meu corpo e apoiando o queixo na minha cabeça. Só havia outro cara esperando no ponto quando chegamos, e ele ficou nos olhando desconfiado, se afastando um pouco quando um grupo grande de pessoas que estavam no barzinho chegou e parou perto de onde nós estávamos. Aquele tipo de olhar de nojo que me incomodava, e mesmo zonzo eu me sentia mal por ficar tão magoado com bobeiras, mas Lucius não moveu um músculo para amenizar a situação.

\- Você não se importa? - virei o rosto na direção do rosto dele e perguntei baixinho, segurando suas mãos nos meus bolsos. Já sabia a resposta, e não queria que ele saísse de perto de mim apesar de tudo.

\- Com o que? Com o cara ali?

\- Então você notou.

\- Bom, eu não sou cego.

\- Mas se finge, principalmente em público.

\- Quando você me mostrar quantas e quais leis eu estou quebrando por te abraçar na rua a gente continua a conversa. - e encerrou o assunto com um beijo na minha bochecha, que eu aceitei rindo feito um idiota.

Ficamos ali parados esperando aquele ônibus que não aparecia nunca, e aos poucos eu fui apoiando o peso do meu corpo contra o dele, me encostando no ombro e apertando as mãos dele sobre o tecido do meu jeans. Ele simplesmente respirava perto do meu ouvido, mas já era o suficiente para me deixar aceso. Mesmo com sono eu me sentia excitado, parecia um bicho no cio ou coisa pior, e eu culpava as malditas cervejas por isso.

Com uma das mãos ele explorou o bolso do jeans, e roçou nele com a ponta dos dedos e um "ué" baixo que eu não precisava ver para saber que tinha se transformado em um sorriso sacana. O ônibus chegou e nós nos separamos sem comentar nada, deixando que o cara mal humorado entrasse primeiro com uma carranca de desconforto. Sentamos, eu me encostei no ombro dele e ele me abraçou antes de encostar sua cabeça na minha, deixando que eu cochilasse um pouquinho até que chegamos perto de casa.

Como eu tinha dito antes, minha vontade era de subir e ir direto pra cama, mas ele insistiu que precisava tomar o café da manhã (e pela cor que o céu se encontrava, já devia ser algo perto das cinco da madrugada). Comprou quatro pães (três dele), uma tonelada de queijo e presunto (dele), três sonhos (dois dele) e dois pacotes de biscoitos (os dois dele), além de uma garrafa de chá gelado pra mim. Eu não conseguia mais ficar incomodado com a quantidade grotesca de comida que ele comprava, era ridículo discutir quantidades com ele.

\- Você tá muito calado, tá passando mal? - deixou que eu puxasse uma das sacolas e ficou me olhando enquanto caminhávamos até a frente do prédio. Sacudi a cabeça, mas ele continuou me encarando.

\- Só tô cansado, essa vida de balada é muito cansativa.

\- É verdade, ficar parado no bar vendo o pessoal dançando é um puta esforço mesmo. - puxou a chave de um dos bolsos se apoiou na porta para destrancá-la - Você só bebeu duas cervejas e já ficou desse jeito?

\- Você sabe que eu não sei beber.

\- Não, _desse_ jeito. - olhou na direção dos meus pulsos e depois ergueu os olhos. Não sorria, mas era nítido que estava se divertindo - Sabe, animado.

\- Que horas são?

\- Umas quatro e meia, acho. Por quê?

\- Tem pelo menos cinco horas que eu perdi a noção de tudo que meu corpo faz. - empurrei a porta que ele havia destrancado e me arrastei para dentro do prédio, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre como eu definitivamente não queria subir cinco lances de escada até o estúdio.

Ele parou do meu lado e pegou a sacola de compras que eu tinha largado no chão, e de novo eu fiquei arrepiado por tão pouco. O cheiro dele, coisa que até então eu não tinha reparado, o cheiro delicioso do shampoo e do desodorante que ele usava combinados com um resto de cigarro, a visão do rosto dele de perfil - aquele comecinho de barba por fazer que era o máximo que a dele chegava, o nariz lindo, os fios de cabelo úmidos pelo suor grudados no seu rosto - foi o suficiente para que a calça começasse a incomodar. E muito.

Devo ter perdido um bom tempo sentindo a calça me machucando, pois ele já estava parado na minha frente, segurando todas as sacolas e com um dos pés sobre o primeiro degrau.

\- Vai querer subir ou quer que eu te carregue?

\- Faria isso? - sorri e ergui os braços na sua direção.

Ainda era muito cedo e eu não tinha me acostumado bem com a luz amarela que ficava acesa no hall, mas acho que consegui perceber os olhos dele me medindo, depois olhando alguma coisa atrás de mim e depois voltando para o meu rosto. Ele deve ter ficado dois segundos fazendo isso, quiçá menos.

Jogou as sacolas em um canto e me pegou por debaixo dos braços para me colocar contra a parede e me beijar com força, com vontade, com suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo até finalmente ele me abraçar e me apertar contra ele, seus lábios descendo pelo meu pescoço e subindo devagar com a ponta da língua até minha boca de novo.

Agarrei seu rosto e o afastei um pouco, arfando e sorrindo quando na verdade eu estava é aterrorizado.

\- E se alguém aparecer aqui?

\- São quase cinco da manhã, a primeira missa da igreja só acontece as nove, - sugou meu lábio inferior e o manteve preso entre seus dentes até que eu ofegasse e me esfregasse nele - ninguém vai sair daqui tão cedo.

Deixei que ele voltasse a me beijar, mas segurei seu rosto de novo e o encarei sério.

\- Como você sabe que ninguém sai? Já veio aqui com alguém?

\- Que?

\- Você já veio aqui com alguém?

\- Eu moro nesse prédio, sabe?

\- _Nesse_ canto, Lucius Dimitri Tristan Moretti. Aqui, nesse cantinho.

Tinha esquecido que ele odiava quando eu usava o nome completo dele, mas ele só revirou os olhos e continuou me acariciando.

\- Francis, eu volto pra casa as cinco da manhã quase todo dia, só tem gente velha ou dopada nesse prédio, _ninguém_ acorda a essa hora.

\- Ah. Tá, faz sentido. - claro que fazia. Eu já sabia de tudo isso, mas era sempre bom confirmar - Mas...e se alguém aparecer?

\- Esse alguém vai simplesmente ver você fazendo a carinha mais deliciosa do mundo enquanto eu te fodo, só isso. - sorriu e lambeu os lábios - Ou você quer que eu pare?

\- Eu só não quero que ning...ah...Lucius, espera...

Ele tinha voltado sua atenção para o meu pescoço enquanto abria minha calça a abaixava o máximo que podia sem abaixar o rosto. Ainda tentei ficar com os olhos abertos, mas a vontade de deixar ele fazer o que queria era tão grande, e o alívio que eu senti quando ele abaixou minha cueca e me segurou foi o suficiente para que eu esquecesse de tudo.

Ficou me masturbando um pouco, bem pouco. Começou a chupar dois dedos da mão livre mas eu o beijei e mordi um deles de leve, pedindo que ele os colocasse na minha boca. Apesar da luz amarelada, do meu estado alcoolizado, do medo de ser visto ali enquanto fazia coisas indecentes, ver como ele me desejava enquanto brincava de tirar e colocar seus dedos entre meus lábios era impagável. E quando achou que era o suficiente, colocou seus dedos úmidos entre as minhas pernas, afastando-os um pouco e os mantendo assim enquanto abaixava as próprias calças e se aproximava para se encaixar no meu corpo, o que acabou demorando um pouco mais que o normal por causa do lugar e da dor que eu senti no começo.

Uma vez dentro de mim, ele agarrou minhas coxas e as segurou com força, entrando e saindo rapidamente. Me agarrei nos seus ombros e tentei acompanhar seu ritmo, mas era muito mais confortável simplesmente fechar os olhos, me segurar e deixar que ele me invadisse sem dó. Por mais dolorido que fosse o sexo sem a camisinha, acho que o efeito da cerveja tinha sido tão intenso que não me incomodava. Na verdade, o pouco de dor que eu senti no começo tinha me excitado ainda mais, ao ponto de eu murmurar qualquer coisa como "me machuca" ou "me fode mais forte" algumas vezes, o suficiente para que ele obedecesse sem avisar.

Agarrei seu ombro e enfiei meu rosto nele, mordi sua camiseta e gemi o quanto podia e achava que devia. Era intenso demais, dolorido demais para que eu simplesmente aguentasse sem poder fazer nenhum barulho.

Ergui o rosto e tentei segurar seu rosto com uma das mãos. Ia gozar, e nas roupas de trabalho dele se ele não parasse. Tentei sugerir terminar lá em cima, onde eu podia sujar tudo que eu conseguisse, mas ele me beijou e tentou aproximar mais o corpo, soltando uma das minhas coxas para erguer sua camiseta e cobrir meu pênis com ela. E continuou a meter como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Gozamos juntos. Eu com força, fazendo mais barulho do que devia e arranhando a nuca dele sem querer. Ele cravando os dedos nas minhas coxas e quase perdendo o equilíbrio, mas ficou firme enquanto fechava os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Quando ele se afastou eu percebi duas coisas: como eu estava exausto e a sujeira que eu tinha feito no corpo dele. A camiseta branca estava grudada no corpo, uma mancha enorme e viscosa marcando as curvas e dobrinhas da barriga dele. Ele percebeu que eu o observava e olhou o próprio corpo enquanto recolocava as calças, alisando a camiseta com um sorriso.

\- Ai credo, não toca nisso. - fechei a calça e dei um tapa de leve na mão dele - É nojento, e tá quente ainda.

\- Licença? - ele afastou minha mão com outro tapinha e voltou a alisar a mancha - Tô olhando a obra prima do meu namorado, posso?

\- Poderia se não fosse tão... - bocejei sem conseguir me conter, me esticando em seguida - ...tão nojento.

\- Ok, já passou da sua hora de dormir.

\- Pega isso aqui, pelo amor de Deus. - tirei a camiseta de flanela que eu estava usando por cima de outra e lhe entreguei para que cobrisse a barriga.

\- Mas não tá me incomodando.

\- Mas _me_ incomoda.

Ele acabou colocando, contrariado e me dando um chute de leve na canela. Nos abaixamos para pegar as compras, mas ele não se levantou em seguida. Ficou encarando as escadas e eu segui seu olhar.

Uma senhora que eu nunca vi mais gorda (ou mais ruiva) na vida estava parada na frente de um dos apartamentos, plantada nos seus chinelos felpudos e bem confortável no seu roupão cinza com babadinhos nas mangas. Segurava uma caneca com um sorriso desenhado e usava óculos enormes.

Não entendi de cara o que houve. No que me dizia respeito ela tinha acabado de sair do apartamento, mas nós subimos as escadas e ela nos acompanhou com os olhos e um sorriso.

\- Bom começo de domingo pra vocês também. - ela comentou com tom de deboche - Ótimo canto aquele, não?

\- Realmente, muito confortável. - Lucius concordou e passou por ela fazendo um aceno de cabeça - Fico feliz que a senhora esteja tão disposta a comentar a respeito.

Eu devia estar uns quatro degraus na frente dele, e só naquele diálogo estúpido que eu entendi que ela devia ter visto _muita_ coisa.

\- Não é o tipo de coisa que acontece todo dia, se você me entende. Mas eu não estou criticando, vocês tem mais é que usar o prédio todo. - ela riu e bebeu um gole do que quer que havia na caneca, a erguendo em seguida na minha direção - Vocês são lindos, deviam se aproveitar todo dia.

\- Nós tentamos. Mas obrigado pela sugestão.

\- Só tentem fazer isso mais cedo. Aquele casal que acorda pra cheirar as plantinhas sai de casa logo que o sol nasce.

\- Eu tinha esquecido disso. - Lucius subiu alguns degraus e se despediu dela com outro aceno - Obrigado, senhora Caiazzo.

\- Sempre que quiser, querido. E, seu namorado é tímido mas é uma gracinha.

\- Eu sei. - ele desceu os degraus de novo e parou bem perto dela, tomando o cuidado de puxar a minha blusa por cima da mancha na camiseta dele - É a _minha_ gracinha.

Não consegui ouvir o resto. Subi as escadas correndo e morrendo de vergonha, aquela vergonha idiota que faz a gente chorar e se sentir imundo.

***

Depois de dez horas de bico, briga, birra e um pouco de choro da minha parte, o Lucius me garantiu que a senhora enxerida não iria nos entregar para a síndica. Primeiro porque era ridículo um vizinho ficar dedurando o outro, e segundo porque ela plantava maconha em casa e ele sabia.

Não perguntei como ele sabia disso, ele não reclamou de eu ter chorado e ficamos bem.  



End file.
